russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Request/suggest all new ZTV 33 Sked (starting this 4th quarter of 2010)
ZTV 33 (ZOE Broadcasting Network, Inc. ang owner and operator pa rin po ito. Showing non-Free TV channels simulcastor and non-simulcast programs, locally produced shows and more with animes and Asianovelas, Nickelodeon shows and foreign cartoons in English and Tagalog, all Tagalog news programs (under the title Balita Ngayon and Headline 33), Jesus is Lord Church-produced programs, ex. Adyenda and much much more. Plus with the unremovable and movable during news programs timecheck on-screen bug diyan sa down part of the screen pa rin po ito, from sign on and off to a test card). :Monday to Friday :ZTV MORNING SERVICE :4 am - JIL-produced programs replay :5 am - Maganda Morning Pinoy! :7:30 am - Doc Willie and Liza :ANIMORNING :8:30 am - Cyborg Kurochan :9 am - Time Quest :9:30 am - Azumanga Daioh :NICKELODEON ON ZTV :10 am - Dora the Explorer :10:30 am - Blue's Clues :11 am - Ni Hao, Kai-Lan :11:30 am - SpongeBob SquarePants :NOONTIME TOONS :12 nn - Sandra, the Fairytale Detective :12:30 pm - Kid vs. Kat :1 pm - Grossology :NICKELODEON ON ZTV :1:30 pm - Rugrats :2 pm - CatDog :2:30 pm - Back at the Barnyard :3 pm - Invader Zim :3:30 pm - SpongeBob SquarePants :4 pm - Hey Arnold! :4:30 pm - The Fairly OddParents :HAPON YOUNGTIME :5 pm - Teleskwela (hosted by Hajji Kaamino along with Teleskwela kids) :5:30 pm - Balitang Youthful (children and teen news program) :PRIMETIME TREAT :6 pm - Legal Forum (Atty. Joji Alonso) :6:15 pm - Balita Ngayon (anchored by Tony Israel) :7 pm - Pure in Heart (Koreanovela) :7;30 pm - The Accidental Couple (Koreanovela) :8 pm - Cinderella's Sister (Koreanovela) :8:30 pm - :Mon: Chito Alcid Talk Show (Chito Alcid) :Tue: The BOSS, the Conjuor (Rannie Raymundo and Wanlu) :Wed: Diyos at Bayan (Carlo Lorenzo) :Thurs: 8:30 pm - Adyenda (Joel Villanueva) :9 pm - PJM Forum (Bishop Leo Alconga) :Fri: 8:30 pm - Midnight Prayer Helps (Cel de Guzman) :9 pm - Adyenda (Joel Villanueva) :9;30 pm - :Mon: Juan On Juan (John D. Borra) :Tue: Urban Nights (Marcus Davis and Amber Davis) :Wed: Arthur Manuntag's Timeless (Arthur Manuntag) :Thurs: Hearts on Fire (Jonathan Jabson) :Fri: Mr. Shooli's No Holds Barred (Jun Urbano as Mr. Shooli) :10:30 pm - Headline 33 (anchored by Hannah Cabanban and Gerry Cornejo) :11 pm - :Mon: Heartbeat Live (Ray Orosa) :Tue: Only Gemma (Gemma Cruz Araneta) :Wed: Talk to Harry (Harry Tambuatco) :Thurs: Usapang Legal (Atty. Benedicto Acosta) :Fri: Wanted (Raffy Tulfo) :12 mn to 1 am - Jesus the Healer :Saturday :6 am - Jesus the Healer :7 am - Midnight Prayer Helps (Cel de Guzman) (replay) :7:30 am - PJM Forum (Bishop Leo Alconga) :NICKELODEON ON ZTV :8 am - The Wild Thornberrys :8:30 am - ChalkZone :9 am - The Fairly OddParents :9:30 am - Rocket Power :10 am - As Told by Ginger :10:30 am - My Life as a Teenage Robot :11 am - SpongeBob SquarePants :11:30 am - The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron :12 nn - The Penguins of Madagascar :SABADO HAPON KIDS :12:30 pm - Cartoon Theater (current/classic animated movies) :2:30 pm - Superbook :3 pm - The Flying House :3:30 pm - New Generation (JMNTC) (Direk Noel) :4:30 pm - Adyenda (Joel Villanueva) (replay) :5 pm - This New Life (In cooperation with Alabang New Life Christian Center) :SABADO SOLID :6 pm - ClassRoam (Lex Lopez, Marie Santiago, Lea Ledesma and Jex Navarro) :6:30 pm - Gimmie A Break (Gus Aldeguer) :7:30 pm - Sabado Pinoy Theater (current/classic Pinoy movies) :9:30 pm - Balita Ngayon Weekend (anchored by Zaldy Lenon) :10 pm - Saturday Night Live (hosted by Jorel Tan and Jed Montero) :11 pm - Adyenda (Joel Villanueva) :11:30 pm - Midnight Prayer Helps (Cel de Guzman) :12 mn to 1 am - Diyos at Bayan (Carlo Lorenzo) (replay) :Sunday :6 am - Diyos at Bayan (Carlo Lorenzo) ((replay) :7 am - Divine Mercy TV Mass :NICKELODEON ON ZTV :8 am - The Wild Thornberrys :8:30 am - ChalkZone :9 am - The Fairly OddParents :9:30 am - Rocket Power :10 am - As Told by Ginger :10:30 am - My Life as a Teenage Robot :11 am - SpongeBob SquarePants :11:30 am - The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron :12 nn - The Penguins of Madagascar :LINGGO HAPON KIDS :12:30 pm - Cartoon Theater (current/classic animated movies) :2:30 pm - Superbook :3 pm - The Flying House :3:30 pm - Kid vs. Kat :4 pm - Iron Man: Armored Adventures :4:30 pm - Diyos at Bayan (Carlo Lorenzo) (replay) :5:30 pm - Midnight Prayer Helps (Cel de Guzman) (replay) :6 pm - PJM Forum (Bishop Leo Alconga) (replay) :6:30 pm - The Living Word (Angel TV) :LINGGO SOLID :7:30 pm - Spin 2 Win (Alvin Anson) :8:30 pm - The Buddy Zamora Musical Experience (Buddy Zamora) :9:30 pm - Balita Ngayon Weekend (anchored by Zaldy Lenon) :10 pm - Sunday Larger Theater (Feature movies, TV specials and concerts) :12 mn to 1 am - Jesus the Healer